


Calming the Storm

by Shadow135



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Brother/Brother Incest, Caring Aidan, Flashbacks, Gay Sex, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Loss of Virginity, Lots of Sex, M/M, Mental Instability, Multi, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Dean, Protective Richard, Recreational Drug Use, SOLDIER - Freeform, Sibling Incest, Smut, frustrated martin freeman, mentions of toture, protective lee, veteran
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 08:14:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3888994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow135/pseuds/Shadow135
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>OK I'm terrible at summaries. Sorry! And this is my first story so constructive criticism would be great! </p><p>Lee Pace has a rather, um, close relationship with his little brother. His little brother who is ten years younger than him.<br/>Lee's brother, Storm, has a lot of issues and may or may not be a little messed up in the head. Lee is his safe place. And somehow he involves Dean and Aidan in his relationship with his protective big brother.</p><p>Important!!!! Lee is his current age of 36 years old! Storm is ten years younger, making him 26 years old! Both are adults. Just wanted to make that clear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

He laughed quietly, leaning over edge of the couch to grab his shoes. Aidan was standing at the door taking loudly. Lee turned to smile at Dean. Dean was sound asleep in his chair, his hairdressers talked and laughed over his head and tried to get him ready to go on set. Dean was  _not_ a morning person.

"Hey Lee someone's calling you!" Aidan plops down on the couch practically shouting. Lee smiles when he realizes the energy drink he's holding has begun to kick in.

"Who would be calling this early in the morning?" Lee answers the phone and is immediately bombarded with angry shouts. Aidan raises an eyebrow in question and even Dean wakes up.

"Um, dad is everything OK? You sound upset?" Lee looks over as Aidan leans into him trying to listen.  

"Where are you?" His dad was furious. He could practically feel the rage coming through the cell phone.

He hesitates, "I'm in New Zealand. You know, working on the Hobbit?" He feels nervous for some reason, like he did something wrong.

His dad takes a deep breath on the other end of the phone. "You need to take your brother. I can't handle him anymore."

"Dad!I can't just take him! I'm in a whole other country. He doesn't have a passport. And I can't fly back to get him, I'm working! What did-" his dad's soft sigh stops him.

"Lee I can't do anything with him. All he does is party and drink and fight and God knows what else he's doing. Your mother is terrified he's going to get himself killed. Lee, you're the only person he's ever looked up to." There was something he wasn't saying. From the way his voice dropped and shook, Lee knew it was bad.

"OK. I'll pay for Storm's flight. You'll need to get his passport and everything lined up. It'll be a direct flight and I'll meet him when he gets here." Lee closes his eyes and puts his head in his hand. Aidan touches his shoulder and Dean sits forward. His blue eyes were dark with concern. "It'll be OK dad. I'll take care of him."

Lee hangs up the phone. He can hear Peter and Richard taking in the hall. The two men get to the door and stop. 

Richard is the first to talk, "What's going on? Lee are you alright?" 

Lee stands quickly, "Excuse me, I need to arrange my brother's flight." Richard grabbed his sleeve to stop him. Peter looks up at them confused.

"You didn't answer my question." Lee turns away, wiping his eyes.

"I'll be fine. It's Storm I'm worried about."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lee's brother arrives in New Zealand. Lee doesn't exactly know how to handle his brother when he is in a particularly bad mood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is smut in this chapter. If you don't want to read it then skip down about three quarters of the chapter.

Two weeks later

Lee waits by himself with Storm's luggage. He only has a couple bags. A flight attendant walks out of the tunnel. She stops and looks at Lee questioningly, "Can I help you sir?"

Lee blinks at her stupidly before his mind really processes what she asked. He looks back at the tunnel, "Yeah, I'm fine. I am just waiting on my little brother. He's supposed to be getting in today."

She nods and smiles politely, "Well, have a nice day then." She turns and walks away, her high heels coaching on the floor.

"You just going to stand there or are you going to move?" Lee turns and smiles when he sees his little brother standing next to boredly. His smile dampens under Storm's glare. Lee nods and looks down at the luggage in his hands. "I guess we can go then. Did you have a good flight?" Storm vices him an icy glare, "Yeah, it's a fucking dream to be sick with a bunch of strangers with no alcohol or cigarettes. Why the hell do you care anyways? The only reason I'm here is because mom thought she was going to have heart attack."

Lee frowns, his eyebrows scrunching together. "Maybe if you were _nicer,_ mom wouldn't be so scared for you." 

Storm steps in front of him, cutting him off aggressively. "Don't tell me how to live my life, Lee. You hardly know me anymore."

It always fascinated Lee with how different they were. Storm was quick tempered and always ready to fight. He preferred to live recklessly and only seemed to care about seed, drugs, and alcohol. They didn't even look that much alike. Lee was bigger but Storm was more intimidating. His thick black hair, strong jaw, and calculating eyes grabbed attention wherever he went. Attention that usually got him into trouble.

Lee tossed his brother's bags into the back of his borrowed truck. "I use to know you." Lee pushed the dark haired man against the passenger door. He pressed him back and Storm's scared hands found their place on his hips. "I use to know you very well brother. And I still love you. Even if you don't love me, alright?"

Lee smiled and pressed a soft kiss to Storm's lips. He pulls back to look at his brother's face. His small smile widens when he sees that hateful glare was replaced by a less severe scowl.

"Where are we staying, Lee? Hotel?"  Storm drops his scowl and wiggles his eyebrows suggestively.

Lee laughs quietly, "You're so eager. I thought you didn't want to come to New Zealand." Storm pulls him closer to kiss his throat. "Get in the truck, Storm.

Storm kisses him on the mouth lightly when Lee slides in to the driver's seat. He kisses back but has to push Storm back when he deepens the kiss and his hand slides under Lee's shirt.

"Not here, Storm. The hotel is not far." 

"How far?"

"It's not fa-."

"How far, Lee?" Storm cuts him off impatiently.

Lee glances at him, "How the hell are you so horny all of a sudden?! It's only about twenty minutes from here."

Storm groans and rubs a hand up his thigh. 

Lee shifts and motions him closer. Storm slides into the middle seat and leans into him. He gross Lee's thigh when he focuses on driving. Storm giggles when Lee blushes at the sudden pressure his brother's hands. 

"Just wait, we're almost there babe." Storm sighs impatiently.

When they get to the hotel, Lee tells her front desk to take have someone take their bags to their room while the truck is parked. 

Storm practically drags Lee up the stairs to their room. Storm struggles with key but slams the door shut when they finally get inside the room. 

Storm shoved Lee against the wall, sliding their bodies together with a low moan. He kisses his big brother but there too many teeth for for Lee's liking.

He pushes Storm back until they fall onto the bed. Their shirts are torn off and thrown to the side. Storm sighs when Lee moves to his neck, licking and sucking and biting. 

"C'mon Lee." Lee kisses down his chest to jeans. "You don't need to gentle. You know that!" 

With nimble fingers unbuttons his hands and pulls them off with his boxers and shoes. Lee kisses his thigh while wishing a strong hand around his brother's erection. Storm throws his head back, moaning.

"Lee come up here." Storm reaches for his arm to pull him onto the bed. 

Lee slides down on top of him and grinds his still clothed erection against him. The both moaned as Lee mouthed at Storm's sweet spot. One hand tangled itself in Lee's hair while Storm's other hand tired at Lee's pants.

"Sit up,Lee." Storm shifted to sit on Lee's lap. His feet dangled over end of the bed. He rolled his hips expertly and let his head rest against Lee's shoulder.

"Where did you put your lube?"  Storm groaned. His eyes were closed and he panted softly. "Storm, where is your lube?"

Storm looked up at him, "I'll get it." 

He slipped off of Lee's lap and started going through his bags. Lee tugged his pants off, watching his now naked and hard baby brother.

"Got it!" Storm turned with a wide grin.

Lee pulled him down onto the bed, laying him on his back. He spread the lube quickly over his fingers before shoving two into his brother's are. Storm made a pained noise. 

Lee's has snapped up, "You alright, babe?" Storm nodded and Lee proceeded, albeit more carefully, preparing his brother.

He didn't like that. He didn't like how Storm wouldn't look at him and just stared at the ceiling. But he couldn't stop and all what was wrong. Storm would only be frustrated and he'd never get a straight answer. 

"I'm ready Lee. Just do it already."

Lee poured more lube onto his fingers and wrapped a hand around himself. Storm shifted and spread his legs. Lee kissed his firmly as he pushed his cock into Storm slowly. Storm moaned and arched his back slightly. Lee moved slowly until he was fully seated.

He paused,"Breathe, Storm. You need to relax." He did as he was told and Lee rocked his hips.

He put more force behind each thrust until he had a fast steady rythym. He shifted his angle and Storm let out a sharp cry. Lee smiled as Storm pulled him closer. He sat up, pulling Storm with him. Storm gasped and let out low stuttering moans as he bounced on the Lee's lap. The only sound in the room was their rough moans and the sound of their skin slapping together.

"Le-lee, I'm close. I'm going to-" 

Lee kissed his jaw,"Go ahead, cum for me." 

Storm threw his head back, his arms wrapped tighter around Lee's neck. He came with a near silent cry. Lee's thrusts became harder and more frenzied. He lay Storm on his back again. Storm didn't loosen his grip any on Lee's neck, making harder to breathe but Lee didn't mind. He preferred the clingy version of his little brother over the cruel and distant version anytime. Lee moaned softly in Storm's ear when he came. They lay still, trying to catch their breath. 

Lee pulled out slowly. "I'll be right back, babe." He kissed his forehead gently. 

Storm frowned. "Stay. I don't care if I'm messy."

"I'll be right back,Storm. I swear." Lee walked to the bathroom to get a wet rag. 

But he still heard his little brother's whimper. "Don't leave me, Lee." 

Lee slid back into the bed. He wiped off quickly with the soft washcloth. Storm rolled away from him.

"Storm come back and let me clean you up."

Storm's response was muffled by the pillow. "Told you not to leave. I didn't want you to leave."

 "Babe, I didn't leave you. I just went in the other room." Lee crawled over the bed to pull Storm to his chest.

Storm tried to squirm away but Lee held him tighter. He slipped the washcloth between Storm's legs, making him whimper and struggle.

Lee dropped the the cloth onto the floor. He wrapped himself around Storm. Not an easy feat considering Storm was still trying to wriggle out of Lee's grasp. "Let go. Let me go!"

"Storm stop. It's OK. Stormy stop fighting me. Babe, it's alright. I'm not going to hurt you." Storm stopped struggling but he was breathing too hard and his eyes were distant. Lee nuzzlednuzzledhis jaw gently. "Shh, just relax, Stormy. You're OK."  

Storm relaxed slowly. After a few minutes his breathing returned to normal. He rolled over and hid his face in Lee's chest. 

"Do you want to talk about it?" Storm shook his head. "Really? Because you've never gotten this upset about me just leaving for a few seconds." 

Storm froze. "I don't want talk about it, Lee. Just drop it already." 

Lee sighed, "Stormy, babe, I love you, but it has been ten years. You can't keep it bottled up forever."

Storm shoved him away and sat up. He wrapped his arms around himself.  Lee touched his shoulder, "Babe, come here."

Storm flinched away, "Don't fucking touch me. Just leave me alone."

Lee dropped his hand. "I'm sorry Stormy. I didn't mean to make you angry. Come lay down. I know you're tired, you might as well be comfortable."

Storm shifted uneasily. He glanced back at Lee. He didn't meet Lee's gaze. "Don't touch me. I can touch you."

Lee nodded and spoke softly, "OK babe. I won't touch you."

Storm turned and laid back down next to Lee. He pressed closer, lifting Lee's arm and laying it across across him. 

"Lift your head." Lee did and put his arm around Lee's neck. His other arm rested over Lee's arm. Storm closed his eyes tucked his head against his brother's chest.  "You can touch me now, Lee."

Lee kissed his temple and relaxed against him, hugging him close. "Goodnight. I love you." 

Storm nodded slightly, "Love you too."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just a filler of sorts. Sorry it's so short!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I ain't updated in so long. I never really got the time. Riley's getting deployed in three days and Thomas is freaking out and we're moving. Riley and Thomas are my brothers.

_"Hold your fire! Preach is down! Hold you-". The soldier jerks and twist, ready to fight. But he's too sslow cold hands clamp down over his mouth and pin his hands over his head._

_There's a dead soldier to his left, his spotter. He doesn't remember him giving off a warning. The sniper growls and slams boot into his attacker's chest. More rush through the door as he tells for backup._

_A man stands over him. The sniper is handcuffed and gagged. The young soldier shivers when the cold, malicious eyes take him in. The man snaps an order and kneels beside him. He pulls out a knife and smiles._

" Storm get up ". Lee rubs his little brother's arm gently, urging him awake. He frowns at how pale the other man is. " Stormy, come on. It's time to wake up. "

Storm startles awake and held away. He falls out of the bed with a yelp. Lee leans over the edge to look down at him. "You alright? You're kind of sweaty". 

Storm looks around uneasily. His chest heaves with each breath. " I'm fine. Just fantastic. "

He looks up at Lee. "Actually, I'm hungry".


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So basically Storm gets to meet some of the cast. He's trying to play nice for Lee's sake.
> 
>  
> 
> Sorry I haven't updated in so long. A lot has been going on, my brothers and I have been transferring to different bases and all sorts of stupid shit to go along with that.

Lee waits silently for Storm to get out of the shower. He left the bathroom door open and watches as steam told out the open entry way. His stomach growls and Lee sighs impatiently. "Storm, hurry up! I want to eat!"

There's a sharp crash in response. Lee sits up on the bed. "Stormy, you OK?" Silence. "Stormy?" Lee stands and walks into the bathroom nervously. His little brother turns the water off as he steps in. Lee clears his throat, letting Storm know he's there.

Lee pushes the shower curtain back and looks at his brother. Storm has his arms wrapped around himself, shivering as he stares at the bathtub. He swallows thickly, "I knocked the shampoo down". He pushes it with his foot as of to emphasise his point. Lee frowns at him. His voice was soft and his words sluggish. 

"I see that. What's wrong?" Lee grabs a towel, wrapping it around Storm's broad shoulders and tugging him out gently. "Don't ignore me Storm."

He blinks sleepily and leans into Lee. His scarred hands twist Lee's shirt, wrinkling it. "That's the problem. I have no fucking clue." He growls irritably. "I need to get dressed."

* * *

Storm starts eating before the young waitress can even set the plate completely on the table. The blonde girl quirks a pierced eyebrow at him questioningly. She sets Lee's plate down in front of him with a sweet smile. "Let me know if you need anything else." She glances back at Storm before walking away. 

"Storm, what's wrong with you? You're acting like you haven't eaten for days!" Storm ignores him and shovels more eggs into his mouth. "Storm!" Lee scolds. He grabs his younger brother's hand to force him to stop. 

Storm scowls at him. "Leave me alone, Lee. I'm hungry."

"Slow down before you choke." Storm glares and jerks his arm away. He resumes eating just as quickly. "Fine. Choke and die. See if I care!" Storm just flips him off, barely stopping to take a breath before tearing into a fresh biscuit. 

"At least I won't have to take care you when you're dead. Nobody will have to waste their time trying to figure out where the hell you got off to!" Lee glares at Storm.  
Storm freezes, looking at Lee coldly. "I never asked to come here or for anyone to come find me. That was your own damned mistake. Should have just let me die in that hell hole." People glance over at Storm but he doesn't take his eyes off his big brother.

Lee struggles to place the look in Storm's eyes. It's not hurt or anger. It's something he's never seen before. The way his eyes seem to burn makes Lee's stomach hurt and heart twist. "We have a few minutes. I don't want to be late." Lee drops his gaze, looking at his food sullenly.

* * *

Storm shifts around constantly in the passenger seat as there wait in traffic. Lee sighs. Storm has been silent the whole ride. The only interaction between the two brothers was when Storm smacked Lee's hand for trying to control the radio. 

"What's wrong now, Stormy? " Lee glances over at his baby brother. The younger man looks down at his hands, his ears turning red. "Stormy?"

Storm swallows and looks back out the window. "I want to go back to the hotel." Lee tries to suppress a smile when Storm's starts blushing. 

"Aw, are you being shy?" Lee laughs as  Storm turns even redder.

"Fuck off, Lee. I want to go back to the hotel."

Lee pats Storm's thigh gently. "Just relax babe. Just be nice and they'll love you!" Lee smiles at him encouragingly.

The younger man glares back, "I'm not a nice person. How can I be myself and nice?"

Lee slumps with a sigh. "Just don't hurt anyone, OK?"

* * *

"Lee!" Peter waves him over quickly, "They're waiting for you in makeup and costume so hurry over."

Peter looks past Lee, at Storm, and grins widely. "You must be Storm! It's nice to meet you." 

Lee raises his eyebrows at the younger man while jerking his head towards the director, trying to urge his brother to be friendly.

"Yes sir. Nice to meet you, sir." He glances between the two men uneasily.

Lee sighs quietly, " _He never was good at socialising with someone he wasn't trying to talk into bed with him."_

Thankfully Peter just laughs and walks around them, most likely on his way to see the dwarves.

 Lee walks farther into the building, Storm following closely. They enter the main building and cut through the people hurrying through. Several greet Lee but only cast curious glances at his tall shadow. They manage to get three quarters of the way to makeup when they are stopped by two of the dwarves. Both men smile warmly at the two brothers.

"Lee! Lee's brother! When did you get here?" Aidan exclaims excitedly. 

Dean frowns at his friend. "Don't be rude! Lee said his name's Storm." The short kiwi smiles again and holds his hand out to Storm. "Dean O'Gorman. I play one of the dwarf princes, Fili. This Irish asshole is Aidan Turner. He plays my brother, Kili." 

Lee elbow his brother when he hesitates. He can feel Storm tense up beside him before shaking Aidan and Dean's hands quickly. "Storm Pace."

Lee laughs and nudges his brother. "See, it's not so hard to be nice! Three people and nobody's been injured or offended!" Storm scowls at the elder. His dark grey eyes narrow suspiciously at his brother's smile before he grunts and shifts his glare down to the floor. Dean opens his mouth to say something but both the men are called away by Richard's booming voice from where the set is.

Lee wraps his arm around the other's waist and pulls him into the costume and makeup room. His little brother leans into him for a moment before tensing and stepping just behind Lee's shoulder.

The film's makeup artists pull Lee into a seat, chattering excitedly and firing cheerful questions at Storm. He answers a few but seems confused by the many voices. 

"Is he okay? Your brother send a bit out of it?" Lee looks up at the woman in front of him then shifts to watch his brother.

Lee nods, about to explain that he's just tired, but Storm's hand slipped back to touch his lower back. "Storm!" Lee calls him over sharply and Storm doesn't hesitate to stand in front his brother, used to taking orders.

Lee stares up from where he's sitting. He moves quickly, grabbing the dark haired man's belt to keep him in place before reaching around him and grabbing the hidden knife at his back. Storm shoves away from Lee with a snarl.

Silence fills the room. Lee inspects the knife. Storm glares hotly. "I haven't seen this one before. Who'd you take out to get it?" Lee smiles at him sweetly.

Storm smiles back but it's sharp and vicious. "Would tell you how I bought it and didn't use it all but you and I both know it would be a shit tale." His darks eyes shift and he glares dangerously. "Bashed the damn fuckers head in." Lee gapes at him, surprised to get the truth. Storm snorts, grabs his knife, and stalks to a chair on the far side of the room where drops into fluidly.


End file.
